SAFF: The Anti-Creators
The Anti-Creators are a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. All Anti-Creators were never Creators to start with, hence the reason why Brine and Yharim are not considered Anti-Creators. While most of the Creators are equal in power, Anti-Creators, however, vary in power, some being weak enough for the team to defeat without intervention from the Creators, and some may be even more powerful than even THORIUM, who is capable of starting a multiverse-level apocalypse. The 13 Rubic Anti-Creators are unique and are related to the main 66 through Ruby. Shared abilities All Anti-Creators have a set of abilities, as listed below: *'Reality-Warping:' Just like Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, this is especially the case for the most powerful ones. But unlike the Creators, Anti-Creators can't choose the gender and the appearance for their physical body, and can't switch genders. *'Resurrection:' All Anti-Creators are able to resurrect each other at will, even if they're inside LIMBOv2. The length of the revival process depends on how powerful the dead Anti-Creator is. As long as a single Anti-Creator remains active (not dead or sealed), they will keep coming back. *'Speak of the Devil:' Saying an Anti-Creator's true name will, with some exceptions, cause bad things to happen to the speaker, just like the Creators. *'Telepathy:' All Anti-Creators can communicate with others by sending thoughts to each other from a far distance. With this power, the Anti-Creators don't need electronic devices to communicate from afar. Anti-Creators #1 to #22 Main article: Page 1 #Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer #PIEboy, the Decelerator #Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog #The Demon Guardian #Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian #Daniel Topala, the Skullcube #The Godmodder #Ares, the God of War #Master Xehanort #Erebus, the Demon Enderman #Malacoda, King of the Nether #Satan, the Ruler of Evil #BLASTER, the Superweapon #Bahamut, Beast of the Apocalypse #SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile #Incareon, the Destructor #The Devourer of Gods #Bowser, the Koopa King #Ruby, the Interdimensional Horror #SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds #Nergigante, the Extinction Dragon #Merasmus, the Man Who Wears A Dress Anti-Creators #23 to #44 Main Article: Page 2 # Chara, the Demon Child # Fantasy, the Semi-Existent Hydra # Lord English # Fulgur, the Lord of Lightning # Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocalypse # Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather # Ruxoz Arrih, the Night Skean # Jar Jar Binks, the Sith Lord # Seifer Vexx, the Necromancer # Grimm, the Count of Darkness # Draedon, the Mad Scientist # 000 Incarnation, the Inexplicable Virus # Flamboyanco, the Puppetmaster # Hulga, the Cursed Hag # Nereza, the Crusher # Scarlett, the Red-Winged Assassin # M.I.S.T.R.E.S.S., the Lovebot # Circe, the Enchantress # Skynet, Purger of the Organics # Delirium, the Mad God # The Reaper # The 44th Anti-Creator Anti-Creators #45 to #66 Main Article: Page 3. # The Snatcher # Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik # Thornheart # Fathom, the Fallen Rebel # Royal Giant, Incarnation of Unfairness # Santiago, the Homicidal Maniac # The Warden # Waluigi, the Cheater # The Archprophet # Bloodlust, the Demon of Desolation # Thanos, the Mad Titan # Stratosfear, the Dark Point # Sonic Wave, the Lightspeed Demon # Zerach Maxar, the Seraphic Tyrant # Project Binary, the Codebreaker # Amazo, the Ultimate Android # Injustice Saitama, the One-Punch Man # Marx, the Megalomaniac # Anne Bonny, the Conqueror # Ventress, the Huntress of Life # Eris, the Goddess of Discord # slot 67th Anti-Creator, Angazhar This Anti-Creator will replace Ares after his defeat. 68th Anti-Creator ' ''This Anti-Creator will replace a certain Anti-Creator, after they get permanently depowered from being one. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Eldritch Abomination — Powerful monsters beyond mortal comprehension. They are often godlike beings capable of destroying entire planets. *'Weapon of Choice:' EXPUNGED *'Agenda:' Destroyer of Worlds — Void Termina knows nothing but destruction, something that it delights in. The Rubic Anti-Creators Main Article: Rubic Anti-Creators # Hexadecima # Gaster # Efialtis # Entity 303 # Xenoph # Neo Metal Sonic # Heavy King # Mephiles # Iblis # Infinite # Voixer # Panthryx # Widow the Spider Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators Category:Lists